tranquiltiradesfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 55 - Elektra
''Elektra is a 2005 action film/comic book adaptation starring Jennifer Garner, who was under contractual obligation to appear in the film. (And boy, does it show.) A spinoff of the 2003 film, ''Daredevil, (which already put it behind the 8-ball.) It is notable for being the last superhero film made with a female lead, until the release of the 2017 film Wonder Woman. Also, despite being a spinoff sequel to the aforementioned film, it completely ignores the events of that movie and throws the title heroine into a fight against random ninjas that turn into farts when they die. Plot Godawful wire work/CG fights sandwiched between an hour and 30 minutes of Jennifer Garner brooding. Notable Characters * Elektra Natchios * Stick * Mark Miller * Abby Miller * Kirigi * Roshi * Typhoid Mary * Stone * Tattoo * The Hand The Episode * This is the first comic book adaptation covered since ''Howard the Duck'', and only the third in the show's run (''Catwoman'' being the other) * This will be the first "5" episode to not be classified as a Farva * Damien, after wanting to tackle this one for years, finally got to * Unfortunately, he regretted it immediately Scores James - Scud Damien - Sorry Highlights * All the Great Band Names that came out of the episode * All the references to the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles * The multiple comparisons to Catwoman References * Kazaam * Riki-Oh: The Story of Ricky * Catwoman * Masters of the Universe * Hoobastank * Daredevil * Sharon Stone * Tenacious D * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles * Colin Farrell * The Power of Heart * Dragonball Evolution * Mortal Kombat: Annihilation * Superman * Torque * Jupiter Ascending * Alone in the Dark * Superman II * Reptile * UFC * Rite-Aid * The Legend of Chun-Li * Highlander: The Source * WWE Raw * Soul Asylum * Mark Miller (comics writer) * Shaun Michaels * Hulk Hogan * Fraggle Rock * Prom girl * Fresh Prince of Bel Air * WrestleMania 32 * Transformers * Marvel Ultimate Alliance * Tomb Raider * Hitman * Night Trap * WMAC Masters * That's So Raven * Samurai Cop * Mortal Kombat: Deception * Deadfall * Weekend at Bernie's * Ace Ventura * IWGP * Stephanie MacMahon * Power Rangers * Nomi Malone * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles * Sheamus * Michael McDonald * Deadpool (film) * Schindler's List * Citizen Kane * The Crow * New Moon * Madonna * Power Falcons * Darkstalkers * Street Fighter * Prince * David Bowie * Mary Tyler Moore * Tattoo video * The Black Eyed Peas * Bloodrayne * A League of Their Own * Muldoon * Turbo: A Power Rangers Movie * Twilight * Dodgeball * Legends of the Hidden Temple * The X-Men * Nolan Ryan * Pokémon: The First Movie * Final Fantasy * Testament (band) * The Lazarus Pits * The Room * Donald Trump * Howard the Duck * WWE Supercard * Shinsuke Nakamura * Ed Brubaker * Marvel vs DC * Zach Snyder * Watchmen * Sucker Punch * Scud the Disposable Assassin * Nicolas Cage * Sega Dreamcast * An Easter Bunny Puppy * A Halloween Puppy * Eric Roberts * Dwayne Johnson * Batman and Robin * Superman IV: The Quest for Peace * Blade: Trinity * Michael David Sims * Die Another Day * Harry Potter * Jason Isaacs * Faust: Love of the Damned * Ben Affleck * Daredevil (Netflix series) * Scott Glenn * Halo 3 * Metal Gear Solid 1 * ''WCW'''' Nitro'' * Deep Thoughts With Jack Handy Tiradesverse Tropes *Protagonist? - Elektra, Mark and Abby *Exposition fairy - The random rich guy in the beginning scene that Elektra kills *Walking Pile of Sad - Elektra *Unnecessary voiceover - The beginning of the movie, of course *Bullseye Bullshit - All over the place, but none worse than Elektra throwing a sai through like a dozen walls of a hedge maze and impaling Typhoid right through the face, killing her *MacGuffin Disease - The affliction Typhoid Mary inflicts upon Elektra by making out with her *Plot Armor - Typhoid death-kisses Elektra '''and '''gives the death breath to Abby, but both survive, despite literally every organic thing Typhoid walks by dying instantly in her presence *H.U.R.T. - **Elektra twice: ***Her being revived from being impaled through the heart in the first place ***Her recovering within a couple days, max, from being given Typhoid's death kiss *Needlessly cryptic - Where to fucking start? **Stick. **Abby and Mark hiding their ability to fight for literally no reason *Finer Cronies and Goons, Inc. - The random ninjas, and the... *Curious Quartet - Stone, Typhoid, Tattoo and the other guy *Anticlimactic Main Villain - A rare example involving all four main bad guys *Power of Heart - **Stick tests Elektra and when she passes the test, he says he always knew her heart was pure and that she just needed to see it **Elektra heals Abby by........crying real hard??? *Instant Love - Elektra and Mark *Kung Fu Stereotype Bingo: The Movie *Eric Roberts Paycheck - Jennifer Garner Ending Song Before and After Previous episode: Episode 54 - An Easter Bunny Puppy Next episode: Episode 56 - Riki-Oh: The Story of Ricky Category:Episodes Category:Action films Category:Comic book adaptations Category:2005 films Category:Martial arts films